A sober dance and a fleeting chance
by Effrinae Trinx
Summary: Hayffie! Katniss opens Haymitchs eyes to whats right in front of him. Effie Trinket. If you like, please comment :)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey there sweetheart, what's the matter?you not enjoying this 'fabulous' party?"

Haymitch found Katniss huddled behind an extravagant plant, the vase almost as tall as himself.

"Are you?" She quizzed

"Absolutely...not"

They shared a laugh.

"I don't know how she keeps it up, you have to admire her for it"

Haymitch followed Katniss's eyes, puzzled.

They fell on Effie, submerged amidst a circle of wanna be suitors, friends, foe and chatter. She looked illuminous. Giggling, drinking, teasing her many admirers.

"I'm taking mental notes. If I could act the way she does I'm sure I'd feel a lot more confident about making it in this world of 'victors'" Katniss's eyes stayed fixed across the room. Haymitch had to laugh.

"That ain't acting sweetheart"

Katniss looked at him "course it is, you really think she's enjoying herself?"

He laughed again

"Kat, Effie trinket was born into this world. She's lived and breathed and painted it since she could gurgle. Just look at her, smiling and laughing, she loves it, it's who she is. And something you need to pray to never be" he took his eyes away from Effie's display and swigged his bottle. Katniss folded her arms in protest.

"Haymitch? How many years did you say you have worked together?"

"Too many" he took another swig as Katniss continued.

"Well, I guess that just goes to show how many of those years you have been drunk. I've barely known her two months and I know her better than you do"

"I don't think so sweetheart" he went to take another swig but Katniss snatched his bottle and set it down, she turned him back toward Effie and the crowd that surrounded her.

"Ok, watch!"

He rolled his eyes but complied with a 'huff'

"See how she strokes her ear like that?"

He knodded, Kat continued

"She's uncomfortable! See how her eyes don't meet each person she's speaking with"

"There's a lot of people Kat" she gave him a dig and spoke on

"Just watch, Haymitch. She's just smiling, nodding, laughing when everyone else does. Trust me, I know how to read people, especially after the life I've had. She does it to perfection. This is all an act for her, nothing more. That's why I like her Haymitch. I trust her. She's one of us. We are a team"

Still squinting in disbelief, Haymitch decided to give Katniss the benefit of the doubt and continued to study Effie.  
As a couple of minutes past he did notice the subtle little things that Kat had mentioned. The stroking of her ear, her vacant eyes, her perfectly timed laughter. Indeed it was odd, but he wasn't overly convinced. How could Katniss claim to know Effie better than he did? She hadn't been by her side all these years. Well, thinking about it seriously, he hadn't either. The only thing he'd had beside him was a bottle of Jacker Crack whiskey. A sudden pang of jealousy struck him but he didn't waver in it.  
Suddenly he'd caught Effie's eye.

'Haymitch! Katniss!' Her beaming face and melodic voice filled the room.

Katniss gave Haymitch another dig. "See! That's the most genuine smile I've seen from her all evening! Effie! Come over here!"

Effie nodded eagerly and parted from her crowd without a care in the world. She made her way over, leaving a trail of wanton admirers in her stead.

Haymitch went for his bottle but Kat grabbed it quickly and poured its remains into the vase. "Hey, what are you doing?!"

"It's not what I'm doing, it's what your doing. Your going to ask Effie to dance"

"I am not"

"Am not what?" Effie chirped, as her glittering presence fell upon them.

"Drinking!" Kat jumped in. "Haymitch has decided he's not going to drink anymore at tonight's party" Haymitch gave Kat a sour look but she continued "in fact! Haymitch has decided to try and quit drinking all together !"

Effie spoke before he could

"Haymitch! That's wonderful! I'm so proud of you! What's brought this on!?"

"He wanted to...ah...impress you Effie" Kat answered for him as his sour look turned to crimson anger. Kat just smiled. "Yeah, he um...really wanted to prove to you that he's ready to be so much more serious about his mentor duties"

He was ready to burst but Effie's delighted face was to overwhelmingly sweet so he played along.

"Oh Haymitch, you have made my evening you really have!" She kissed his cheek. The crimson colour re appeared but this time it was a blush.

"Oh and thank goodness you called me over here! Those mindless idiots were making my mind ache"

Katniss played dumb much to Haymitchs annoyance. "You mean you weren't enjoying yourself Ef?"

"God no! That bunch of drooling vultures?!I'd much rather be over here with you two! Yes, even you Haymitch!" She gave him a wink. He smiled in reply then looked at Katniss and her 'Cheshire cat' grin

"Wanna dance Ef?" Haymitch bit the bullet, Anything to get away from Kats 'I told you so' face

Effie was taken aback, her eyes wide in flattered surprise.

"C'mon Ef! Whilst I'm still sober!" He took her arm before she could accept and led her to the dance floor.

"Tell me Haymitch, did Kat put you up to this" she smiled at him as they waltzed together, her tone humorous.

"Ah, maybe"

She threw her head back in laughter

"I knew it! All these years, so many parties and this is the first time I've ever danced with you"

He smiled guiltily

"You know me Ef! Not much of a dancer!"

"Ha, true, very true! I must say though Haymitch, your doing a delightful job right now"

"Perhaps it's because I'm being led by a true natural"

She laughed again

"Oh my, you MUST be sober, that's the first compliment you've paid me in years"

Another pang of guilt. He didn't like being sober. He was no longer immune to his own feelings.

"Oh don't look so disheartened dear, I'm just sparring with you. As much as I hate to admit, I do enjoy your teasing. It reminds me that you, in some way, do care for me"

He laughed now

"Oh come on I know it's true" she teased "when you care nothing about a person, you don't waste the breath. I think it's safe to say you've wasted a hell of a lot of breath on me over the years mitchy. Your hatred for my choice in fashion, hair, makeup, social life. Yes, you have been very very vocal"

He stopped dancing and just looked at her. Taking her in and everything she had said.

"There's no hatred for any of you Ef. I'm sorry you've felt like that for some time. I tease you because it reminds me that, no matter what, your still here and I need you. It's not always easy to need someone. I'm sorry"

He let go of her and pushed his way through the dancing crowd, she watched him leave, puzzled yet overcome with a sudden new found affection for him. A group of party goers seized the moment and pulled her back into their gossiping group, pulled her back in the her official acting role that she had so briefly and happily forgotten.

It took Effie a good 20 minutes to pry herself away from her admirers. She found Katniss and Peeta by the fountain of chocolate, their faces were covered in it!

"Katniss! Peeta! Go wash up immediately! The photographer is doing his rounds again!"

She chuckled at their innocence.

"Have you seen Haymitch?"

"I think he went home is everything ok?" Asked Katniss

"Oh, shoot! Ah. I'm not sure. I think I upset him or he upset himself by upsetting me...oh I don't know, I think I need to speak to him! You kids stay...have fun...eat...ah...oh eat whatever you want, bye kids"

"Bye Ef!" They both said in union between a mouthful of chocolate covered strawberries

It took her a few minutes but Effie eventually found Haymitch on the roof with, surprisingly, a bottle of water.

"Hey"

She approached him gingerly

"Hey Ef. Sorry, I'd had my fill of that party tonight, I had to get out of there."

He smiled affectionately as she sat beside him on the roof ledge. Looking down was a big mistake, she suddenly felt very queasy.

"Um, that's ok. I was worried I'd upset you?"

He almost choked on his water

"You upset me? Ef! No, no, no"

He slid closer to her and placed his hand on hers.

"You could never upset me Ef. I just, well...with not drinking as much tonight and something that Kat said, I just got abit of clarity and it was...well-"

"What Kat said? What did she say?"

"She said she trusted you, that even though you were surrounded by all those damn Capitol folk, she could see the real you, she said you...this-" he looked her up and down "was nothing but a very good act, that you were one of us, part of the team"

Effie sat and pondered. She felt touched at Katniss's words, a little overwhelmed really, small crystal tears began to form in her eyes...

"Well...I'm touched, truly..."

"Is she right...?"

"Well..." Effie paused for a moment

"Are you one of us Ef?"

"Yes Haymitch. I mean, well, I mean yes but...don't get me wrong I love the way I dress, I love the city, I...I'm greatful for how lucky I am but"

"Cut the crap Ef?!"

"Ok, god damn it, I'm miserable! This job! The people! ugh, Snow and his manners and the way he looks at me like I'm just a piece of skirt! I have no friends...well I have 'friends' or aquaintences, not one of them whom I would trust with my life, all of them would throw me to the hungers games for a shot at my position. And I'm tired Haymitch. I'm tired of life, I'm tired of death, I'm tired of putting on these fabulous outfits everyday, I'm just tired. The only thing I look forward too yet hate to because of the circumstances is seeing you"

Haymitch laughed at the fact that she didn't seem too happy about the latter.

"My my Ef! Your life must be pretty shitty to look forward to THAT every year"

"I know" she said sarcastically and they laughed together

"I got mad...at myself tonight. The fact that I've known you all these years yet I don't think I actually know you at all"

She placed her other hand on top of both of there's.

"And I you Haymitch. Although...if it makes you feel better, I believe I'm beginning to"

She smiled at him, Katniss was right, there was a clear difference between acting Effie and genuine Effie. She wasn't acting any more, even If she was still head to toe in costume and makeup. He smiled too, aware that they had been looking at one another in silence for several minutes.

He thought he should kiss her but he didn't. He wasn't sure enough that she wouldn't push him off the damn roof for even trying. Instead, he lifted her small hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

Effie let out a sigh, whether it was frustration or irritation he, again, wasn't ready to find out...

"Good night Haymitch" she stood and headed for her chambers "I'm really happy your no longer drinking"

He winked at her and watched her leave.

"Goodnight Effie"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your reviews guys! This next installment is for you! more chapters to come so please keep following and commenting :D xx

a sober dance a fleeting chance part 2.

It was the morning after. Effie was late down for breakfast. Haymitch couldn't help but wonder if he was the reason why.  
He tried to go over every inch of their conversation on the roof that night...

He'd been polite. Some might even say charming. He hadn't crossed the line, he'd wanted to BUT! he hadn't!  
His eyes burned circles into the door way to the kitchen. Nothing.

Breakfast was over, Katniss washed the dishes as Peeta dried, a small thanks for the courtesy and extravagance they had been shown at the party last night.

Haymitch had given up on the door just as it began to open and Effie glided in.  
His heart fluttered.  
He didn't like that.  
Weakness.

'Effie!' Katniss purred 'you look-'

'Somewhat different I know!' Effie cut her off. Her wig not present or standing to attention. Her clothes as vibrant as ever but her face and hair was not. Her natural skin shone where there once was powder and blush, her blue eyes revealed and glowing. Not hidden under bushes of lashes. Her hair soft and wavey, swept up into a loose pin. Not jet black, as Katniss had always imagined under there, but a soft pearl pink.

'I was going to say pretty, you look really pretty Effie' Katniss smiled and tucked a lose strand of Effie's hair behind her ear. Effie touched her hand by the side of her face briefly and whispered 'thank you dear'

'Infact-' she continued, addressing everyone. 'I want to thank you all. For being on your best behaviours last night, for thanking and charming your sponsors, for staying professional and...sober-' she winked at Haymitch, his blush buried beneath his hair 'and thank you for your support. Your faith in me and trust' she looked at Katniss.

'For being yourself Katniss. I'm sorry I ever doubted you for a second. I never will again'

Katniss nodded a respectful smile her way

'I believe that, to be true to ones self you must be true to others. I'm inspired by you Katniss, so...' Effie struck a pose. 'The true face of Effie Trinket. If my victors can accept me and all my flaws then I can accept you and yours'

Peeta didn't know if it was a compliment or an insult but Effie was trying, she'd never been good at compliments before so he gave her the benefit of the doubt. 'Thanks Ef, Kats right, you do look very pretty...less Capitol. It suits you'

Effie blushed. 'Its all for the honour of my team'

Sweet smiles passed over the three of them then Effie's eyes caught Haymitchs.

'What do you think Haymitch?' She twirled for him and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Katniss and Peeta awaiting his response with baited breath.

'I thought you'd be a red head under there'

He winked, drawing a dissatisfied eye roll and a huff from her. She laughed it off but he caught her eye again when the kids weren't looking and gave her is best charming look and nod of approval. Her answering blush and knowing smile was the icing on top of his cake.

He needed cake that day. Like his final meal was upon him. If he was falling like he thought he was, head over heels for this Capitol beauty, his days were numbered.

A soft tendril fell before her eyes as she poured herself a coffee. She looked beneath it, towards him, soft and humoured and gave a him a wink.

Yep. He was a dead man.


	3. Chapter 3

Really enjoyed writing this chapter, hope u enjoy reading. Rated T maybe M for content and nature.

Chapter 3.

He'd had a few difficult nights since quitting the bottle but tonight was the worst.

In his dreams he was 16 again. Armed only with his trusty dagger. Lost in a maze of white walls which suddenly became crimson and sticky. Hand prints and claw marks. Desperate screams.

"MOTHER?!"

The maze never ending. Her screams getting louder.

"ILL KILL YOU SNOW! ILL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT HER! MOTHER!? MOTHER WHERE ARE YOU?!"

He writhed in his bed, the trusty dagger that slept beneath his pillow was in hand. Tossing and turning, the dagger nicking his thigh his torso his wrist. He didn't feel it, his dream was too desperate, too real.

The endless blood splattered walls got thicker and thicker and narrower and narrower.

He heard an all mighty final blood curdling scream

"NO!"

Racing and racing but not moving faster. He reached the middle and found him there. Waiting and triumphant.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

The white haired devil turned and smiled, holding the remains of Haymitchs bloody mother in his arms.

"She fought so hard to see you one last time Haymitch. Such a pity you are always late"

"NO! YOU SON OF A BITCH! ILL KILL YOU!"

With that, Haymitch took Snow by the throat, he plunged his hot dagger deep into the side of it and held his terrified gaze.

The walls of the maze suddenly began to melt into more familiar surroundings, Haymitch looked about his bedroom. His mothers body had disappeared, but he was still a hold of Snow. His hand squeezing the last bit of life out of him as the warm thick blood from his throat caked his hand and curdled with his last struggling breath.

"Haymitch?" Snow pleaded. His mouth moved but his voice altered. It was that of a woman's. "Haymitch...please" melodic, chocking and weak.

"Effie?"

He couldn't understand. He heard her but could not see her. Looking around himself again, the dust of sleep shaking away, he focused on his bedroom walls, water jug and pain killers by his bedside, himself, sat bolt upright in his stained satin sheets, the bloodied dagger in his right hand and in his left...

His eyes followed his forearm to his wrist to his grip around Effie's bleeding throat.

"Oh my god! Effie!"

He threw his dagger down in a total state of shock, it all happened so quickly.

Loosening his grip around her throat she slumped down onto his bed, her blood oozing and pooling deep into his sheets.

She desperately tried for air, Haymitch flurried around her in panic.

"Effie, Effie I'm so...oh my god! HELP! KATNISS! PEETA! HELP!'

His sleep riddled head and pouring tears overwhelmed him, his entire body began to break down in shear uncontrollable shaking fear. His hands wrapped around her, she was shaking too, in fear of him, fear of death, her last few remaining breaths. But no one came.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE!"

But he knew he was too late, he'd intended that stab to kill snow. Pushed it deep into the throat as hard as he could and ripped it back out with the force of vengeance.

Now looking down at reality. The small angel that had come to rescue him from his nightmares, his screams and he knew what he had done.

He placed a shivering kiss on Effie's lifeless head holding her so tight to him. Wracked with his own selfish sobbing he rocked her. The blood still pouring, covering them both.

Haymitch screamed out. "PLEASE NO! PLEASE GOD NO! NOT HER!"

"HELP ME! HELP"

No one came

"EFFIE! PLEASE WAKE UP! EFFIE! PLEASE"

But she was already dead in his arms

"NO NO NO! EFFIE! EFFIE! -

-EEEEEEFFFFFIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Haymitch I'm here! Wake up! Haymitch!"

He awoke, startled, shivering, crying still.

Effie sat beside him, hovering, worry adorned her Snow White, powderless face.

"Haymitch?"

He stared at her for a moment in pure unbelief before pulling her fiercely into his arms.

Her eyes widened in shock at the state of him. She felt him shaking all over, she saw his tears, felt his sweat, something that she was trying to not think about, but he was totally vulnerable, weak and needing her. That scared her. She was never needed, not by anyone, let alone Haymitch Abernathy. She'd heard him screaming, just like every other night, she knew it was down to him trying to get the alcohol out of his system so she had left him to his painful sleep. Until tonight, when she heard him screaming her name. That was new. She couldn't get to him quick enough.

He was holding on to her so tight she thought she might pass out but she didn't care. She hadn't been held this close, this desperate by anyone for a long time, too long. She rested her chin into the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around him tighter 'shushing' and soothing him.

"Its ok, sshh. I'm here. It was just a dream, sshhh"

Haymitch pushed her back slightly so that he could see her face, he took it into his hands

"But it wasn't...I...I hurt you, Effie I was so terrified id hurt you" he cocked her head so that he could inspect her neck with his hands, nothing. He sighed in heavy relief.

His touch made Effie shiver but not in a cringey way as she thought it would have. In a way that she didn't want to think About at all, not right now, not when Haymitch was worrying her so.

She looked into his gazing eyes and stroked his face, trying to calm him when suddenly she noticed, there was blood, all over her hands. She looked at them closer and then he saw too. His body went ridged with fear.

"I did! I've hurt you! I've hurt you"

He began to shake again but she pulled his hands from his face

"It's not me Haymitch, I'm fine, honest! I think It's you, yes-" she picked up Haymitchs dagger.

"Haymitch! You've been sleeping with this? Are you mad?" She picked it up and flung it across the room "you've cut yourself!"

She showed him his wrist, then noticed his torso then his thigh.

"Gosh Haymitch! Wait here, let me get the medical box"

She ran out. He missed her already. He fell back onto his pillow and sobbed in relief. She was safe, she was safe. How could he have even imagined such a horrid thing to do. He threw his sheets off the bed, stained with drops of blood but only his blood and he was fine with that. He propped himself up on his pillows as his light came on fully and Effie quickly came to his side again, med kit in hand.

She took out a needle and filled it with a drop of morphine

"Ok, hold still"

She carefully an tenderly stuck it into his arm, near where the biggest wound was, at his wrist.

Efficiently and professionally she cleaned up the rest of his cuts with antibacterial gel, which stung him, but he cared not, the angel before him was luminous as she fussed and flurried over him. He couldn't take his eyes of her. He never wanted to again.

He jumped suddenly at the stinging of his chest wound

"Sorry!" She winced and contined to clean

"There's nothing you need to be sorry for sweetheart...you've saved me"

Effie laughed in confusion

"Saved you? Well...your lucky it's just a few cuts. Don't sleep with that dagger again please"

"I won't"

And risk ever hurting her again? If she ever came to his aid and he accidently played out his awful dream. He'd kill himself first before he dared let that happen.

The thought of losing her, having her die in his arms and by his hand cursed his mind, the image of her scared eyes would never ever leave him. He took it as punishment for the way he had treated her over the years. He took it as a sign to never ever treat her so again.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" She asked, finishing off the bandages

"For everything. For every word, every comment, every sly dig, everything"

He took her suddenly, into his arms again.

"The thought of you leaving...the thought of me losing you Ef...I couldn't...I don't know what I'd do. I need you to know that. I couldn't...i wouldn't still be here if it wasn't for you Ef"

She took a moment, to process his words. She was stunned. Haymitch Abernathy...couldn't live without her. What a confession! She was struggling to take it in, to take the whole event in. As Haymitch looked deep into her eyes she saw a new emotion from him. Not the usual. Disregard, annoyance, frustration. No. It was lustful.

She swallowed hard.

His eyelids heavy, his lips parted and wet, his breathing quick and shallow. She wanted to kiss him or have him kiss her but, not tonight. It had to be the right time. Both alert, not half sleep dazed.

"Sleep" she breathed, caressing his cheek with the back of her hand.

His shoulders seemed to bow at her request. Yes, he needed sleep.

"We'll talk in the morning ok Haymitch?"

"Ok..."

And with that she did something totally unexpected. Something she didn't even realise she'd done until it happened, like second nature! She placed a soft and quick kiss on his lips before she retreated back to her room for the night to curse herself for being so forward and stupid.

She was falling for him.

Hard.


	4. Chapter 4

A Big thank you for all your lovely comments. It spurs me on to write for you all a lot quicker ;)

Here's a nice teasing chapter for you! I promise the next and final one will scratch the Hayffie itch! ;D xx ENJOY! And keep the comments coming! There much appreciated.

The kiss stayed with Effie for the rest of the night.  
'What the hell was I thinking'  
Spinning in her thoughts.

Haymitchs room was still silent. Good news, she thought. At least someone was getting some kind of sleep tonight.

She thought about the situation just passed. Hearing Him screaming HER name, calling out for HER. Feeling wanted, needed, it was like Christmas and birthdays all at once for Effie, non of which she had celebrated for many years, she could barely remember her age. Closing into her 40s she knew that much.

As she lay there in her silk bedding, alone and silent. She remembered the warmth of Haymitchs body, the strength of his embrace, the force in which he pulled her towards him and the desperation in his eyes as they bore into hers. She struggled to comprehend wether it was the feeling of being needed or the feeling of being needed by him that was more overwhelming. Still It was somewhat arousing which did sort of answer the question or did it? Could those arms of his have been anyone's? Or was it that they belonged to Haymitch that made everything seem so forbidden and unrequited. She shook the thoughts from her head.  
His rough and heavy hands, his rugged stubble under her touch, his muscles, dear god his muscles. He himself must have been pushing late 40s? But hell, was he looking good. He must still work out between drunken escapades...

'Stopstopstopstopstop it Effie!'

And sleep overcame her once again, forced, but she slept non the less.

On waking, the sun was almost fully up, she could smell coffee. She looked at her clock and it was 10:40.

'Damnit!'

Escorts host breakfast not miss it! She cursed her stupid lustful thoughts from last night and hastily washed and dressed. Slipping into a midnight blue pencil skirt and ivory silk blouse, her wig could wait. She scrapped her bed worn hair into a high bun and dabbed a glow of rouge on each cheek.

'Thatll do!'

Adorning her high black business heels she teetered out into the kitchen.

The table was laid but there were no guests at it. She suddenly caught Haymitchs eye. His grin suave and cocked to one side. She felt her knees weaken.

'Morning, you sleep better?' She made her way over. He was brewing the coffee.

'Kind of'

There was an awkward pose between them until he continued 'thank you'

Effie shook her head and took a seat at the breakfast bar beside him.

'Anytime. And I mean that. I'm here for you'

She wanted to gag as soon as the cheesy words came out of her mouth, waiting for him to laugh at her and shake the notion of her being his night nurse away, but he didn't. He just looked at her tentatively, smiled again and nodded.

Coffee served he pulled up a chair and slid closer to her, her knees resting stiffly between his thighs. She kept her professional pose, straight back and crossed ankles in front of him. Very aware of the closeness but also aware of her budding feelings, her duty as escort and the rules that went along with it. No flings allowed. Especially not with said dashing and notorious mentor.

'Sorry I missed breakfast, I didn't sleep to well after- well I mean...I was worrying...ah worried incase-'

He placed a hand on her knee, his touch made her stiffen even more. Not because he was touching her but because HE was touching HER gently, affectionately.

'Its ok- sorry about that. You didn't miss breakfast it hasn't been served yet. I sent the avoxes out for the day'

Effie was about to protest when he squeezed her knee tighter. It sent waves to places it shouldn't have.

'The kids are still sleeping I thought I'd let them lay in today, thought I could make us breakfast...you know...as a thank you?'

Effie smiled into her coffee mug

'You? Cook breakfast? For me? Haymitch do you even know where we keep the eggs?

He laughed heartily. The sound was a wonderful comparison to last nights screams. She watched as he threw his head back then shook it at her.  
Haymitch rolled off his seat, stood and walked to the fridge.  
Effie was still chuckling into her coffee when he suddenly came up behind her, his lips at her ear. She almost dropped her coffee.

'1 or 2 princess?'

His hand came around her with the carton of eggs, closer still. She felt his warm breath at her face and knew his lips were inches away.

Was he flirting? The idea that he was excited her to no end. Two can play that game. She tilted and turned her head so that their noses were almost touching each others.

'Just one, thank you'

They held their positioning. Trying to figure each other out. Haymitch still had a glow of humour about his face and Effie smiled in challenge.  
Was he about to kiss her? Was she supposed to kiss him. Being so forward terrified her so she stayed put. After a few seconds that felt like minutes Haymitch nodded and pulled himself away

'One it is!'

He went on to make breakfast.

Effie enjoyed her coffee as she watched Haymitch waltz about the kitchen. She enjoyed that too.  
He managed to make them a lovely breakfast. Effie was impressed and told him so.

After clearing the table he poured them more coffee. Hovering it in front of Effie he teased-

'Come join me on the couch Miss Trinket?'

He took her drink with him and placed both mugs onto the coffee table in front of the large sofas.  
She smiled, shook her head in defeat and joined him.

'So, what's the plan for today?' He asked. Suddenly he sounded like a mentor again. The slight flirtatious daze surrounding Effie's head shifted a little and the escort came into light.

'I think a rest. Rest is good. Let them sleep. I'll cancel all interviews for later this evening. I think we all need a nice relaxing day today. Tomorrow you all leave for 12, it'll be madness, I'm sure everyone is desperate to see their victors again'

She picked up her mug, kicked off her heels and tucked her feet beneath her.  
Haymitch watched as Effie got comfortable. He watched as she rested her head back onto the high sofa, as she closed her eyes lazily and let out a soft and sleepy sigh. Her profile was exquisite, her pale lips pursed, her long swan neck arched and revealed. He wanted to put his lips to it. He wanted to taste her skin, run his hands down the soft barrel of it, down into her blouse. Haymitchs mouth began to water, not for alcohol but for her, all of her.

Her eyes caught his

'What?' She smiled, a little blush hit her cheeks

'Nothin...you're just...very beautiful. Really. I'm sorry I haven't told you that before'

He slowly reached for her coffee mug and took it from her, placing it back on the table, edging closer to her in the process.  
This was it, she thought, he was going to kiss her.  
She watched him place her mug down, watched him as he slid closer to her. His eyes on the hands in her lap. He took a hold of one, wrapped it inside his and brought it up to his lips.  
A shaky sigh escaped her throat as she was pulled closer, their hands now resting on his chest.  
He leant further in, his eyes now resting at her lips. She bit down on the bottom one nervously. She was about to share a very dangerous moment with him. Knowing full well a kiss from him wouldn't be enough. She felt wild, slowly loosing her senses, she wanted to leap onto him but she kept control, it wasn't lady like to jump on a man but he was drawing this moment out and it was excruciating.  
Her fingers gently entwined with his half open shirt as his hands suddenly found her waist.  
His move was swift and strong forcing a deeper sigh from her and her eyes to close momentarily at the feel of his grip. Their breaths had quickened now, pulling each other closer. Un tucking her legs from beneath herself and stretching them out, stroking against his. His grip tightened and her hands snaked up and around his neck. Their noses made contact.

Kiss me kiss me kiss me. Effie's mind was screaming. Haymitch was enjoying this. Watching her slowly lose more and more control.  
He wanted to see how long she could last before closing the gap between them both.

She looked set to breaking point, her hands suddenly gripped his hair and a frustrated moan escaped her. So so so close when suddenly.

'Morning!' Peeta waltzed into the kitchen and headed straight for the coffee pot. His eyes hadn't graced the almost PG scene in front of him nor did they witness the sheer speed in which Effie and Haymitch pulled away from each other.

She stood a little too quick and wobbled slightly. Stepping back into her black heels as Haymitch adjusted his tightening trousers and smoothed his shirt.

'Ah morning Peeta! Let me pour that for you!' Effie made her way over, gliding a hand over her hair.

'Thats ok Ef! Just gonna grab a quick drink for Kat and I to take out. She's already out the door, she wanted to see abit of the city today before the interviews, is that ok?'

Effie froze in sheer delight. Katniss and Peeta out for the day? No avoxes snooping about? Her large and empty bed calling out to not just one occupier but two!

She looked at Haymitch quickly, he looked just as knowingly right back at her.

'Take the whole day!' She beamed, reaching for her purse she pulled out her credit card. 'Here, a whole wonderful day of sight seeing, it's on me!'

Peeta Looked at her dumbfounded as she handed it over

'The whole day? Don't we have a million interviews to do before tomorrow?'

'Cancelled! All of them! I -' she looked to Haymitch and smiled '-we decided you should have a nice relaxing time before your return to 12. No more Capitol interviews. Just go, have fun, enjoy yourselves. Why not make a night of it too? The opera starts at 6 in the main square I'm sure Katniss would just adore it! It would be a wonderful surprise for her?'

Peetas eyes lit up.

'My god, Effie, Haymitch, thank you! It's just what we need!' He kissed her cheek 'thank you so much! We'll be back late this evening then, don't wait up'

'Oh, we won't' winked Haymitch. Effie suddenly felt her nerves build again.  
Peeta poured two coffees out into two flasks and made his way out.

'Have a great day guys! Thanks again! Later!'

Effie watched as he left the kitchen, she heard the two kids scuttling by the main door before they made their full exit and locked the door behind them. Suddenly strong hands were at her waist again. Her back rested against Haymitchs chest as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

'Still tired Miss Trinket?'

'Absolutely Exhausted Mr Abernathy'

And with that he led her towards the bedroom chambers.


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss had eaten too many coconut dough balls to want to go to the opera.

'Im sorry Peeta. I think I'd just rather veg out!'

'Haha! That's ok Kat. Let's go see if Haymitch and Effie wanna watch a movie or somethin'

'Haymitch and Effie? Won't they be tearing each other's throats out by now'

Katniss rubbed her full belly and leant on Peetas shoulder.

'You know what Peeta, I'm going to savour this full moment. It'll be a while before we get to eat like this again'

Peeta gave her a friendly squeeze and chuckled

'Well in that case lets get more of those dough balls to take home'

But the thought of seeing anymore food around her made Katniss want to throw up- oh- too late!

'Sorry Peeta!' But he just laughed

'Come on let's get you home'

They reached the pent house and entered the living room

'Hmm it's awfully quiet in here'

Peeta switched on the lights and popped there day bags down

'Well my guesses is that Haymitch has succumbed to the whiskey bottle and is in a coma somewhere, and Effie is probably writing out our schedule for leaving tomorrow' Katniss sighed and slumped down into the sofa

'Yeah, your probably right' Peeta chuckled and joined her. 'Was nice of her though, to give us her card for the day'

Katniss smiled. Dear Peeta, always finding the best in everyone. 'Yeah, I guess it was, although Im surprised she didn't ask to tag along, would have thought she'd of hated to spend an evening alone with Haymitch, I struggle with an hour'

Katniss looked around her and pondered for a moment then continued,

'I don't think I'll miss this place, but I think I'll miss Effie...'

'Yeah, me too. She grows on you doesn't she'

They smiled again then Katniss let out a concerned sigh,

'I just wish Haymitch would stop torturing her so much. She can't help the fact that she was born into this life just like we couldn't help that we were born in 12'

Peeta knodded in agreement

'I was actually thinking about having a word with him about that. If he hasn't had a drink tonight he needs something else to focus on before he does'

Kat giggled

'You mean like a girlfriend, like Effie?'

'Yeah, why not!'

They thought about it for a second before bursting into fits of laughter

'Yeah right Peeta! They'd kill each other before they kissed each other'

'Thats true! Well I best go check on Haymitch then. I really do hope he hasn't had a drink' Peeta stood

'Yeah I'm gonna ask Effie about tomorrow's agenda, wait up!'

They headed for the bedroom chamber corridor together. They got as far as their own rooms when suddenly they heard a thumping noise.

'What is that?' Katniss looked around bewildered as Peeta crept deeper down the hall way. He suddenly froze in silence.

Kat froze also, trying to hear what Peeta was hearing. She watched as his head fell into his hands and his shoulders began to shake in silent laughter.

'What? What is it Peeta?' Katniss whispered and crept to his side.

'Listen'

Kat mentally stretched her ear into the darkness. At first she couldn't hear much. Just odd breaths and heavy sighs then suddenly. THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD- getting louder and faster. As soon as she heard the moans again she recognised the voice immediately

'Effie?! She mouthed silently over to a hysterical Peeta. They tiptoed back towards the lounge where they could unleash there giggles.

'Oh my god!' Katniss wailed 'Effie Trinket the little dark horse! I wonder who it could be!'

'You think it's cinna?' Peeta howled but Katniss punched him playfully

'No way! There just friends...I think...I bet it's one of the other escorts! Effie was chatting quite flirtatiously with the one from 3 at the party.'

'Yeah, I remember! Kat! I've got to wake Haymitch! He will just die when he hears his Capitol darling escort getting down and dirty in the next room!'

'Oh Peeta! You can't, he'll tease her mercifully! Wait...no, ok go wake him! I'm coming too!'

They crept into Haymitchs room in more silent giggles.

'Haymitch? Haymitch? Wake up!'

But they suddenly realised his bed was empty.

Kat and Peeta looked at one another in confusion before their eyes widened in the shock of suddenly hearing Haymitchs name being called, no screamed by someone else. Effie.

'My god! Haymitch! GOD HAYMITCH!'

Kat and Peeta looked on in horrified silence. They couldn't take it anymore. They said their awkward goodnights to each other and ran to their own rooms.

The train ride to 12 was going to be awwwwwwkwwwarrrrrrrd!

Authors note: *thought I'd lighten it up abit for ya! Keep following, more to come ;)*


	6. Chapter 6

It was only Peeta and Haymitch at breakfast.

'Wheres Katniss this morning? Your big day tire her out?'

Peeta almost choked on his croissant as he held back a laugh

'Yeah, I mean sorta. She ate too much at dinner so we ah... We missed the opera. Came straight back here'

Peeta smiled as Haymitch stopped stirring his coffee momentarily.

'Ye we ah thought you and ah Effie might want to watch a movie, you know, chill out, relax before today'

Haymitch shifted uncomfortably in his chair, his eyes wouldn't meet Peetas but a small smirk had come upon his face.

Not getting any response, Peeta continued.

'So...ye we guessed you guys had just...gone to bed early... Early rise and all. Effie never misses breakfast. She must be quite tired herself-'

'Alright! Alright!' Haymitch quickly interjected 'what did you hear?'

Peeta laughed and looked at Haymitch knowingly. Haymitchs smile turned into snigger, then a slight chuckle until both guys were completely in hysterics over their bacon and eggs.

'Effie trinket huh?' Peeta managed

Haymitch soon controlled himself. A sudden seriousness fell upon him. A sadness too.

'What is it Haymitch?' Peeta asked, genuinely concerned

It took Haymitch a moment to gather his thoughts and pluck up the courage to speak but he had to speak to someone.

'I think...well...I'm pretty certain I'm in love'

Peetas eyes widened. It was bizarre to hear that from Haymitch but nice at the same time. His face softened.

'Love is the strongest emotion that we have Haymitch. I feel sorry for those who have never get to experience it. You should be happy but I'm afraid you look sad'

'We're from different worlds Peeta. What right do I have to love her?'

Peeta shook his head.

'What right do any of us have to love. It's if we are loved in return that we feel it's true glory. Does she...has she told you she feels the same?'

Haymitch paused. After a moment of quiet, Peeta contnued.

'Look Haymitch, I may not be an expert at this but Effie Trinket is one stubborn lady. The fact that you even shared something last night, without any arguments, says a hell of a lot in my opinion. She's never been one to share her feelings, she's always too concerned about everyone else's. That's why I like her. She's a good person and I think you should give her the chance.'

Haymitch nodded at his words and took them in.

'But...if I love her and she loves me...we are doomed'

'How so?'

'Because I'm a district 12 drunk and she's a Capitol god damned princess!'

Peeta sensed Haymitch was making his own heart break at just the realisation of them being so different

'But Haymitch. You haven't been drunk in almost 3 days and Effie hasn't put one of her god awful Capitol wigs on since the party. Things can change, people change. If you really care about something. You can change.'

And with that Peeta stood. 'Kat and I will meet you at the station. I suggest you go speak to Effie'

He left for his room. Shortly after, Haymitch found himself back in Effie's.

She was placing the last few pins in her natural hair.

She hadn't heard him come in so he watched her as she watched herself in the mirror. There seemed to be a sadness in her eyes too.

She suddenly reached for her wig and Haymitchs heart sank. Maybe She wasn't ready to change.

But Effie stood and tossed the wig into her closet and shut the door, grinning triumphantly.

Suddenly Haymitchs hands wrapped around her waist and locked in front of her, his nose resting just above her ear.

She jumped slightly but she knew those strong arms and her knees weakened.

Turning around to face him his lips pressed against hers immediately. Soft and tender at first but the woman made him crazy. He pushed her back against her closet door and she went willingly, gliding her fingers into his hair and pulling him harder onto her lips.

The room seemed to grow dark and the city seemed to silence as they lost themselves in each other, their kisses deep and passionate, their embraces tight and loving.

Effie tilted her head back against the door as Haymitch placed tender slow kisses on her jaw and down her neck to her collar where he rested his head to catch his breath.

She too sighed breathlessly but broke the endearing silence

'Dont stop kissing me Haymitch. Never stop, please.'

His mouth found hers again making a longing moan escape her

'Come with me Effie. To 12. Stay with me'

He kissed her again but suddenly she had become stiff.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. They looked lost and confused.

A small tear suddenly fell down her cheek. Her eyes met his and he already knew her answer.

Haymitchs hands dropped to his sides as he backed away from her.

'Haymitch!' She reached out for him, cupping his face. Her eyes begging. 'Cant you just come back here? Come and be here with me! Then we can still do our duties to the Capitol but be with each other, every night!'

She tried to kiss him but he turned his back

'I don't belong here just as much as you don't belong in 12 Effie. I'm sorry I even asked. Your better than that, better than I'll ever be. I'm sorry'

'Haymitch Abernathy you turn and face me right this instance! You and I are no different at all! What does it matter where we live, what we do? all I know is That I...oh for crying out loud Haymitch I love you.' She wrapped her arms around him and rested her her cheek on his back. 'I love you'

Haymitch wouldn't face her. He couldn't let her see his pending tears. He tried to shake her loose but she just held on tighter.

'Effie let go'

'Never'

'Please Effie. Let go!'

'NO!'

He turned. Angry at himself and frustrated and grabbed her by the arms. They looked deep into one another's eyes.

'Look at me! I'm not worthy of someone like you! We don't belong together Effie! We never have and we never will and I'm sorry I've only just realised it but you know it's the truth! I saw it in your eyes as soon as I asked you to come with me. You will never come. You will never change and I wouldn't want you to. I won't ask you to. I don't deserve that from you'

She dropped her head. Her tears spilling at their feet. Haymitch wanted to hold her. To take her to bed and make love to her. One last time.

Her hands stroked up to his chest. He was about to lean down to kiss her again when she pushed at it and moved him away.

'You know what Haymitch? You're right! Your not worthy of me. You never will be. Any man not willing to take a chance will never be worthy'

Her speech was slow and controlled, her eyes now vacant and cold.

'Go. You have a train to catch'

'Effie please, let's not leave it like this. I can visit ok? You can visit! We can remain friends can't we? We'll see each other every year we can-'

'No Haymitch. We can't. I can't. Please go. The kids will be waiting'

He took hold of her again.

'Your coming aren't you?! To say goodbye?'

'Good bye Haymitch'

Effie pulled herself away and walked out.

She wouldn't give him the satisfaction again of letting him see her cry.

Authors Note: *ahhh poor Effie and silly Haymitch! Really really appreciating your comments lovelies! Keep them coming! They make my day! :) thank you for following. I'm afraid the next chapter will be the last on this story but I promise you a happy ending ;) meanwhile please check out all my other stories too! If you like this then you will love them...I hope! Keep following me for more new stories too. See you in chapter 7! I'll call it 'Changes' ;) xx


	7. The final chapter CHANGES x

So here it is! The final chapter! Really hope you like it guys! It's all for you...and a little bit for me ;) oh and maybe some to the love of *hayffie* xx

She wouldn't go she wouldn't go she would not go!

Effie sat slumped at her vanity desk she couldn't even look at her self in the mirror any more. Her wig, yellow, pin curled and prissy rested back on her head. It felt strange, like a foreign item.

She had planned to busy herself today, she had a stack of paperwork to deal with. Phone calls to make, check lists, things to sign, sponsors to thank. All for her wonderful victors.

Her heart sank

Katniss and Peeta.

She never said goodbye, she wouldn't be with them on the long journey home or waving them off at the end. She wouldn't be visiting for a while and It wasn't fair on them.

But she just couldn't face Haymitch. It hurt too much. It would hurt even more waving goodbye to him too.

She shook thoughts of him from her mind and set to work.

Later on...

Haymitch stood on the platform, the final whistle was about to blow.

'Whats he doing?' Katniss asked. She and Peeta where already on board and sat in the lounging cart peering at Haymitch through the window.

'He's hoping' sighed Peeta

'For what? The sky to open and to rain down whiskey all over him?' She chuckled but Peeta did not.

'Cmon Kat, give him a break. He's upset that Effie decided not to come today'

'Oh...ah...really?!'

Peeta turned to her

'He asked her to come live in 12, with him. I think she hoped that he would stay here instead. Can't imagine Effie slumming it in 12 with the likes of us or even Haymitch living her glamorous life style either, I think they argued and she refused to make the journey with us'

Katniss was about to speak but the final call whistle blew. They watched as Haymitch made his way onto the train. The hurt expression was saddening.

'Peeta, I'll be back soon ok!'

'Where you going? Haymitch will probably come sit with us soon'

'Ah...I need to...ah. Cramps! I have cramps! Girl stuff ya know, I'll be in my en-suite' she smiled at Peetas cringe face and punched his arm. 'Stop being such a girl Peeta!'

She made her way out of the lounge cart, down past the kitchen, then the dining cart, she passed her room, then an empty one that was made for an escort. She passed Peetas room then Haymitchs and then down another two corridors until she came to the Avox cart. The first two rooms were occupied by two female avox's she got to the third room, knocked once and entered.

'Hi, only me. Can we talk?'

Effie looked up from her suitcase and smiled

'Of course dear, come in'

Peeta and Haymitch had sat in silence for the past 10 minutes. All the while Haymitch had been eying up the whiskey cabinet.

He went to stand but Peeta took his arm and guided him back to the couch

'Dont do it Haymitch. It's not worth it, your doing so well'

Haymitch sighed

'She was worth it. Now SHE ain't here!'

he stood again, pulling himself from from Peetas grasp and making it to the cabinet. He took out the biggest bottle and no glass. Seating himself away from Peeta he said 'cheers' and put his feet up.

'Its not the answer Haymitch!'

'Nope, but it definately blocks the questions'

Meanwhile...

'Its ok, he thinks you never came. I won't say anything. I'm just glad you did'

Katniss patted Effie's hand. Effie had snook onto the train before the crowds had diverted. A large fur coat pulled up to her chin had made a suitable disguise as she had dodged Haymitchs eyes.

'Thanks Katniss. I couldn't not see off my wonderful victors. I'll let you tell Peeta later on in our journey. I'd like to see him before we arrive at 12, it'll be chaos'

'Well...when your ready I'll let him know that your here'

Effie took ahold of Katniss's hand suddenly

'He won't tell Haymitch will he? He can't know that I'm here. I won't see him'

Tears began to form in her eyes again

'Hey, hey, shhh don't get upset. I trust Peeta. He won't tell Haymitch. Not if you don't want him to. He cares for you you know?'

Effie calmed and smiled

'He's such a sweet boy. He'll take good care of you back in 12'

'Yes I know I'm very lucky'

They sat in silence for a minute. Before Katniss continued.

'He stood on that platform until the last whistle you know? You can't just hide in here for the full journey'

'Yes Katniss, I can. I'll be fine'

Katniss pulled her into a hug. Effie stiffened at first. Non of her friends ever hugged her. She suddenly felt very special.

'Ill see that the avox's bring you dinner ok?'

Effie smiled and nodded as Katniss left

It was going to be along and lonely journey. Perfect to get all her work done though.

The day the train pulled into 12 was incredible. Familiar faces and never seen before faces had all gathered around the station with flags and banners, celebrating their return home to 12. Katniss ran to her family and Peeta eventually saw his. He was worried at first but as soon as he saw the tears in his mothers eyes and a sorry smile on her face the natural love for his family came flooding back. He felt so lucky.

He saw Haymitch stood alone, still on the platform still lost in lost hope. But it wasn't lost. He called out to him. What did he have to lose?

'Haymitch! Haymitch! She's on the train!'

Haymitch followed the sound of Peetas calls and suddenly the departure whistle blew.

'Haymitch! She's on the train! In the Avox suite! She's been there the whole time! I'm sorry I didn't tell you I sorr-' Peeta was pulled into a hug by some of the district folk

In a panicked flurry Haymitch ran to the Avox suite cart, the train had set off and was moving slowly along the track

He caught up to the cart and banged it with his elbow

'Effie! Effie!'

He stumbled but got back up as fast as his body could and continued the chase

'EFFIE!'

A window to the Avox suite cart opened and she stuck her head out. Her wig blew off almost immediately but she made no attempt to grab for it she just watched, saddened as Haymitch fought to keep up with the moving train, her pearl pink natural curls whisping about her face in delicate tendrils.

'Why Effie?' He yelled, now breathless.

'I came for them Haymitch'

He couldn't see that she was crying

'Effie won't be coming back Haymitch'

Why was she speaking in third person, he was confused

'What?!' He could barely hear her now

'My letter! Read it! Katniss has it! I'm sorry! Goodbye Haymitch. Goodbye!'

It's the last thing he heard from her lips again 'goodbye' he stopped running and watched as the train disappeared into the distance, he waited until he could no longer see the pink curls blowing in the wind before falling to his knees in breathless defeat.

'Katniss...'

A week had gone by, then two then before she knew it a whole 3 months.

She had exhausted herself with meetings and parties thrown by sponsors, shopping and dining. It was a Sunday. She planned to meet her good friend Lola for coffee at their usual swanky place in the center of the Capitol.

Before she left her apartment she caught her reflection in the mirror. She looked colourful but tired. The parties and drinking and dancing had taken it's toll on her in the past few months, Change would be a good thing. she rolled her eyes and pulled the extravagant wig from her head. It itched today and she was in no mood for it. She ran a comb through her locks quickly, they had grown quite abit in a few months, her hair was now more of a faded champagne colour and her curls had turned to waves that hung nicely down past her shoulder blades.

Understated yet surprisingly, she found it made her look younger. She tried a smile but it didn't reach her eyes and left to meet her friend.

At the coffee place she sat and waited, it wasn't long before Lola arrived. Her dress was a garish merlot and fuchsia pink, with white stockings and a white heavily curled wig to match, it almost made Effie squint.

'Lola! Over here!'

Lola looked over. Her smile fading suddenly as she slid her oversized sunglasses off her nose to get a better look

'Oh, Effie...darling...are you ill?'

Effie tried not to pull a face

'No I'm perfectly well thank you Lola, nice to see you too!'

Lola sat, not taking her concerned eyes off Effie once.

'Darling, your hair! It's...well it's on show!' She was looking about the crowd now whispering like she was almost embarrassed 'Effie, dearest! Your wig! You've misplaced it! And your face? It's positively bare!'

Effie had to laugh at her ridiculous friend

'Lola I haven't misplaced anything, I'm...well, I guess I'm trying a new look. Don't you like it? It's more natural don't you think?'

She was met with silence 'I'm still Effie you know!'

'Lets get you a coffee' smiled Lola but the smile didn't meet her eyes.

Effie felt uncomfortable the whole afternoon, her 'friend' would barely look in her direction, would laugh at her stories and jokes but then look over her shoulder to see who might be watching them. It was getting on Effie's nerves.

'So Effie, where have you been anyhow, collecting these crazy ideas for new trends!we barely see you anymore'

'Well, actually...I've been studying!'

Lola looked like she'd just been vomited on my a districtee

'Studying? You mean like, reading god awful long books?'

'Yes! Before I became an escort I practiced as a nurse, I'm thinking of getting back into it, you know, between the games I have little to do but socialise and shop and quite frankly I'm tired of it. I need something to do!'

Lola grabbed Effie's hand

'Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?! Are you mad Effie? A nurse? Do you know how many diseases there are out there nowadays? What you could catch?! Your willing to give up your fabulous lifestyle to potter to and from different districts being spat and bled on?!'

She made it sound so glamorous! But truth be told, seeing the disgust in Lola's eyes made Effie more determined. After all, it was always Effie's nature to go above and beyond all overs in her social circle and when she led, others usually did follow which was more of a curse than a gift. She didn't want to be followed anymore. She wanted to follow a new path, a familiar one but a new one. Lola's frosty nature angered Effie so she made her excuses.

'Well Lola, this has been fun but I have A LOT of work to catch up on, we should do this again soon?' But her friend didn't answer that, she just smiled and said

'Lovely to see you Eff!'

Saddened. Effie tried one more time to reach out to her friend. She opened her arms.

'Effie what are you doing? People are staring at you... At us!'

'Lola, your my friend, I'm giving you a hug! Who cares who sees'

But Lola stepped back and laughed

'a hug? Oh Effie! You know we don't do that sort of thing here, especially in public! My my, folk will think we've been raised in a district!' She laughed again and chirped on 'lovely to see you darling! Call me...ah...maybe in a few weeks? I'm awfully busy, you know how it is! We can head down town, do a little shopping and get you some new wigs yes?' She smiled bright and replaced her sunglasses 'Ciao dear ciao!' And with that Lola left Effie standing there, alone and wigless with her arms open wide.

'Still not opened it huh?' Katniss said bitterly as she picked up yet another whiskey bottle from the floor of Haymitchs home. He sat quietly next to the fire. Effie's letter placed on his mantle un opened and gathering dust.

'Cant' that was all he ever said. Can't, won't, don't. Katniss was fed up of it. She was fed up with him!

'You don't even wanna know her reason for writing it?'

'Its just

a fancier way of saying your scum, I'm a princess, goodbye forever blah blah blah'

Haymitch took a sip of his whiskey.

'Fine! I'll read it to you!' Katniss grabbed the letter.

'Dont you dare!' He went to take it from her but fell to the ground in his drunken stupor. Katniss ripped it open and began to read.

"Dear Haymitch,

I may as well start with being honest. I never told you this but I have been in love with you since my first day as an escort."

Katniss paused. But Haymitch nodded for her to continue.

" I remember that I tripped and fell during my first reaping, do you remember too?"

Haymitch let out a laugh. 'Do I remember? Jesus of course I do! She had the most ridiculous pair of heels on I've ever seen, she didn't stand a chance on those steps...continue'

"The crowd were hysterical, I felt like the biggest fool until a strong hand helped me up and whispered in my ear 'let them laugh now, your about to ruin some of their lives, but they will thank you for abit of laughter before the tears come'

Oh Haymitch it made me feel so strong. So aware of who I was and what I was doing and it made me wiser. Wise to what I'd actually signed up for, wise to the districtees feelings, You made me wise to all of it. For that, I will always be greatful and I've loved you everyday since.

Over the years, wanting to be the best, look my best, it was mostly for you. How I longed for your acceptance, your heart. But slowly and surely I got swallowed into the Capitol world and all it's glamour and I lost sight of myself, along with that I lost you.

It was only the other day, at the party, when we danced, that I knew. No matter how far apart we grow each year my feelings have never changed. Just been burried I guess. I burry them behind my mask as you burry yourself behind your whiskey.

Then you said you quit, the drink I mean. It opened to eyes Haymitch. You opened my eyes again to the notion that people can change, we could change...I could change. It was like a second chance.

That evening, when I left you on the rooftop I dug out my old nursing books. Yes, before I became your escort I practiced as a nurse. You won't remember but I was there, training, when you came out of the games. I was only a young girl but my uncle was your doctor and he used to let me follow him around. That's when I first met you. I didn't love you then, I don think, I was young and you scared me but I was drawn to you. I was so curious and in awe of you, I wanted to be apart of your world so...well...you can guess the rest. I became Effie Trinket, darling of the Capitol, escort to district 12, your district. It was no coincidence."

Katniss stopped reading, Haymitch was now sat in his chair, his bottle placed beside him on the floor and his head in his hands

'Im gonna leave this on the arm of your chair Haymitch, I think you should read the rest yourself, in private'

She walked away and left. It took Haymitch a second to stop shaking. He picked up the letter and carried on.

"What you said to me this morning, that I didn't belong with you or in your world, I want to say you were wrong. I was born into your world, I left it to follow a dream that I thought would bring me closer to you. Don't you understand? Everything I have ever done was to bring myself closer to you. I just wish I could of had the courage to tell you.

But I'm telling you now. I'm only going to come back as an escort during the games, I owe that to my victors, I want to be there for them when they mentor but other than that, my escort duties during the rest of the time are done, I'm going to back to Nursing, as soon as I'm qualified enough I will leave my escort duties completely.

And lastly Haymitch. I'm never coming back to 12. Well what I mean is I'm never coming back as the girl you all know. 3 months from now I will be at your door, I will be changed, finally, back to the real Effie, And I am going to give you one last chance to prove your worth.

So I'm asking you now, to change too, for me. Haymitch Abernathy, you owe me a sober dance, so, put that god damned whiskey bottle down and at midnight on the 31st day of the 3rd month that we have been parted, I will be there, at your door. Asking you to change.

Goodbye Haymitch and see you soon,

Yours forever

Ef x"

Haymitch bolted out of his chair, the Callander said 31, the clock said midnight!

'Thank YOUUUU Katniss!' God he was glad she kept his calendar up to date.

Quickly he grabbed his remaining bottle of whiskey and poured it down the drain, he sniffed his shirt. Not too bad, he headed for the door.

On opening he was met with darkness. A few low street lamps that glowed angel white in the falling snow. He placed his boots on each foot and went out. There was silence. Only the sound of the chilled breeze and the sight of heavy snow flakes.

But he believed, he knew he just knew she was here, he could feel her. He closed his eyes and stood in the cold. Waiting for any sign, any sound, anything.

Then there were foot steps.

Gentle and slow. Crunching the snow beneath them. He kept his eyes closed. He was scared he was dreaming it was only when her small, warm hands gently cupped his face that his tear stained eyes dared to open

'You came back'

'Yes...Youve been drinking'

'Yes...but...Im ready, Ef. I'll do whatever it takes'

'Well then, let's get out of this snow so I can hold you without getting frostbite, I took a god damned craft to get here quicker'

'Well then sweetheart, let's get you warm and make us some changes'

And then

Like the sweetest dream on the coldest night. They kissed in the snow, under blue moonlight.

Now safe in her heart is his fleeting chance as is his promise to honour her with their sober wedding dance.

The End x

Authors note: *i racked my brain trying to give this story the sweetest and most satisfying ending but without being too predictable! I hope I delivered! It's always so hard to finish a story I love so much and to make everyone happy! But I ended on a little poem so what could be sweeter! Thanks again for your reviews and follows on this story. Have enjoyed writing it and reading and writing what you think! And keep writing your stories too! Lots of love Ef x


End file.
